Firey
"Leafy, now I know what I want isn't Dream Island. It's you, your friendship." -Firey, Return of the Hang Glider Firey is a male contestant, and the winner and main protagonist of BFDI. However, he technically didn't win because Leafy stole Dream Island. His arch enemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, such as Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Episode 9. In Episode 22, he, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one. In BFDIA, he uses his speaker box again after Puffball Speaker Box was destroyed. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey and Coiny were fighting, but Coiny was the first to slap the other. Golf Ball said "Coiny, stop fighting!" At the challenge, Flower pushed Firey saying "Out of my way, I need my space!" Leafy and Pin won the challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Firey was on Squishy Cherries. Firey hammed his hand with a hammer. Pin was angry, and Eraser stepped in to nail and says "Iaouch!". On the challenge, Firey stood in a wooden boat along with his teammates, and he was scared. Pin won the challenge this time. In Episode 12, after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in Episode 20 and may have a crush on her as seen in Episode 24. In Episode 25, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, causing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he want is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. In Get in the Van, Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC. Leafy then tries to talk to Firey, but he doesn't remember her. Then Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer. After finding out that Puffball's speaker box has been destroyed, he pulls out his old speaker box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. Vote history Trivia *Firey, Rocky and Tennis Ball are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey is the only contestant in Season 2 who has been in Season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL. *Firey is the only contestant immune to fire, but is also the only contestant that would die from water. *Firey was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of BFDI who transferred to another team. *He is the only contestant whose state of matter is plasma. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant after Spongy's elimination. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends, and when it was pointed out by a fellow ex-contestant, they hugged. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. **Also, Firey and David are rivals. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Points", with Firey as the main character (and possible host). *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *According to Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey has acrophobia, the fear of heights. *Firey is the only male character to make his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2, and is the only male finalist. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny. This also applies to Coiny's screen, only with a Firey shape instead. *He is one of the few characters to be put on ice. *It may be possible that Firey is the second most scared contestant since he is afraid of water (Hydrophobia) and heights (Acrophobia). **The first most scared contestant is Woody. *He is one of the characters to be killed by Bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *He has a kill count of 16+. The plus is because he killed a lot of bugs in the 24th episode of Season 1, the third episode of Season 2 and the speaker a lot of times ever since it got it's Recovery Center. He has also melted Ice Cube and made Bomby blow up. *He is one of two characters to kill David, the other is Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 (AKA "Crappy Anniversary") at the Elimination Time by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. **Coincidentally, in the cameo in Inanimate Insanity, he was seen with OJ, and they both end up winning their respective shows. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *Firey's death count is 44, which is more than Bubble popping and less than Rocky barfing. *'Goof:' Firey wasn't flaming alot of times. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *Firey is commonly misspelled as "Fiery", although they pronounced him as 'Fiery'. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey is the first character to be created and also won Season 1, making him the most ironic character in Season 1. *Firey will win the prize on BFDIA 6, with over 900 likes. ** This makes him the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize. *Firey and Leafy are the only characters who have not gone to the TLC/LOL. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. Gallery Firegif.gif|Firey's idle animation Firey.PNG Firey 4.png Firey 5.png Firey 6.png Firey 7.png Firey 8.png Firey 9.png Firey 10.png Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png|Yeah, watch! Firey 14.png Firey 15.png Firey 16.png|''"Don't think I know what your magic tricks are like, so, no!'' Firey 17.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 23.PNG Firey 24.png Firey 26.png|Firey in the BFDIA intro Firey 27.png Firey 28.png Firey 29.png|Netural Firey. Firey 30.png Firey 31.png Firey 32.png|"LEEEEAAAAK!" Firey 33.png|Firey trying to slap Coiny. Firey 99.png Fireys.png firey pic.PNG|"Well read!" Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Firey and Coiny arguing. Coiny and Firey.png|In Episode 25 Return of the Hang Glider, Firey and Coiny as friends Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18, all part of a sequence) Replacement Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg 500px.jpg BFDI.png firey thing.PNG|Hey, where'd my spaceship go? the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation in Total Firey Island Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey saves Leafy in Return of the Hang Glider FIREY!.jpg|Firey is about to get a purple frisbee. Super Firey.png|Super Firey recommended by Regulardude45 You are a mean person.jpg|Firey rejecting Leafy. Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing Tic-Tac-Toe leaf and fire.PNG L fl fi b.PNG fire and shovel.PNG|Firey gets a shovel. Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Firey points out its time for Cake at Stake Firey ii.PNG|Firey made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity Firey.jpg Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png|Firey holding englishcreamcakes' Emergency Button Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey got frozen by Book when Firey called Book "well read". Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of heights. frc.PNG|The orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower is happy when they have immunity LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slappers (animated) Images 107.jpg Images 079.jpg|Firey competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Images 347.jpg|Firey in the BFDI intro. Images 099.jpg|Firey standing outside Dream Island. images_182.jpg|Coiny and Firey slapping each other. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|Firey is pushed off the bar. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Coiny, you're so dumb! Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 8.45.38 AM.png|Firey's Idle Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Firey catching his pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|What? A Teardrop family reunion? No!!! Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.21.47 PM.png|"Get it?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|FIrey in BFDI's third anniversary. d4ryy.png|the firey in drawing blue because in bubble SCARED Firey Burning.gif|No background burning Firey Whatyouare.jpg|Firey wants to slap. Remaining.jpg Firey's win token.jpg Firey dosent care.png Firey 25.png|Firey being chased by a boulder. Firey 23.png Firey 3.png Firey 2.png Firey 1.png Fireyojinanimateinstanitycake.png 185px-Firey ii.png Old Firey 3.png Old Firey 2.png Old Firey.png Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey screaming. 148px-Firey Jr .png Firey Jr..png Golfball and rock.jpg Capture14.PNG|''"I won't use mine...'' Capture10.PNG 995.jpg|Flower and Firey's speaker boxes. Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Captureg.JPG Capture278.PNG Capture279.PNG Capture267.PNG See also Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Orange Category:Firey Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Prize Winners Category:Season 1 Males Category:Season 2 Males Category:Freeze Juice Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Protagonists Category:Easy to Die Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Heroes Category:Hot